


sellin' my soul for one night

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, SUFFER WITH ME, implied sethkate, post 3x04 spec, seth feels guilty, seth introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: He couldn't do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me fam

He couldn’t do it.

At the last damn moment. When it _mattered_ most. When she was begging him to do it.

He couldn’t do it.

Kate wasn’t Peaches. She wasn’t some damn rabid dog he put down because it was the humane thing to do. Kate was… _Kate_. Putting her down meant putting down a part of himself.

All he could do was put the gun down and reach out – to soothe away the pain that he was partial at fault for. If only he’d done right by her. But to do that meant going all the way back to the Dew Drop Inn. To leave her and the Fullers alone.

But hindsight was 20-20. He’d failed her once again. He couldn’t even be a man when it mattered. He couldn’t swallow his pride and his guilt and make it right.

How could he put Kate down when there was still a _chance_? He’d been pushing that hope down since he laid eyes on her – on Amaru. He’d tempered it and tried to keep it from growing. Burt had crushed what remained of that hope, but now? _Now_.

“She’s still in there.”

Scott punched him in the arm. “Dude she almost _killed_ you. Are you fucking insane? That wasn’t Kate.”

Seth’s hand fell from his throat to rub at his arm. “Don’t make me break your arm.” He groused. “I don’t care what you think, that was Kate. I could hear her.” There was no fucking way that Amaru could replicate Kate’s voice so painfully well.

It was like a bullet through the heart. There was no way he could pull the trigger. Not if she was still in there. Even if she was begging him to end it. _Fuck_. Once again he’d failed her. She’d wanted it over. Good little Kate Fuller probably wanted it to end so she could fast track it to Heaven.

Then he’d never get a chance to apologize. He was on a way trip to Hell.

He really was a selfish bastard.

“We have to figure out how to get her out.”

“She almost sucked your soul out and you’re already raring to go back for round two?” Richie scoffed, pacing, his hands tucked behind his back. “I might have been hopeful before but… Amaru is stronger than we expected.”

“Kate _is_ stronger.” Seth insisted, rising to his feet which proved to be too much, too soon. He sank back down, raking his fingers through his hair. “We just have to find a way to get to her.” His eyes flickered towards Scott. “There’s always you, Dragon Boy.”

Scott rolled his eyes, looking away. “Yeah. I don’t know about that.”

Freddie cleared his throat, “I think you’re biting off more than you can chew Gecko.”

“I can’t put her down.” Seth shook his head, staring down at his hands. “ _Fuck_. I thought I could. I was ready to do it. Ready to end it.” Emotion lodged in this throat and he forced it down just like that hope burning in his chest. “God those green eyes always were hard to resist.”

Richie stopped in his tracks. “ _Really_? Do you have a point or you just rambling in a guilt-ridden stupor?”

“Real mature.” Seth bristled, forcing himself to stand again. “Look. We can’t just sit around here. And you’re right. _Maybe_ you’re right, maybe all of this is just because I feel _fucking guilt_ for this.” He could feel the anger boiling in his veins. Sonja had been an easy kill. She betrayed him, she meant _nothing_ to him. It had been so easy to pull the trigger.

Not with Kate though. Kate wasn’t just another victim.

“ _You_ feel guilty? I was there when she _died_.” Richie gritted out, his fists balling at his sides.

“Oh, well… by all means you should definitely have the most guilt.” Seth held his hands up in mock defense. “Only, _wait_ … No. I think the guilt lays with me because she wouldn’t have even died if it hadn’t been for me.”

Scott laughed, “He’s got a point. He’s the whole reason our lives are shit now or non-existent.”

Seth’s shoulders sagged. “Thanks asshole.” He bit back, looking over his shoulder at Scott. “I’m surprised you don’t want to do _something_ to save her.”

“I made my peace with her death.” Scott admitted, staring at his feet. “I changed who I am to honor her. If that was Kate, if she wants this over… I’m gonna respect that. Not _you_.”

He couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling. It was a feeling that was completely foreign to him. Not so foreign when Kate was involved. He wanted to protect her. He _had_ to protect her. Even now. Even Amaru was occupying her body, ready to kill him – he still had to protect that sliver of Kate that still existed in the world.

The last dying ember of a fire that had once consumed him.

Amaru was right. He _did_ have her soul. Her name was Kate Fuller. She was the only damn thing that had ever come into his life that mattered enough to _want_ to protect. Richie didn’t count. He was blood. Blood had to stick together. But Kate… Kate was this person he chose. A part of his life he wanted – _needed_. He’d failed her. He’d failed himself.

Now he had a second chance. It was a fleeting chance. A chance that was dying with each passing second. And he was willing to die. It wasn’t like he was ever gonna get that happily ever paradise ending. Might as well go out doing something that mattered.

Saving Kate _mattered._ It always had. That’s why he let her go. Why he made her go. When he should have kept her safe at his side. She was his partner and he let her go and get herself killed. If he’d been there… if she’d never left, it would have been all different. This was his chance to _finally_ do right by her. To redeem himself or die trying.

“This isn’t an option. We’re gonna do this together or I’m gonna do it alone.” Seth said, turning to meet the gaze of all three of them. “But we’re gonna get Kate back. There’s no _if_ we do, there’s only _when_ we do.”

He was prepared for them to argue, but no arguments came. They knew better than that. Seth was set on doing this and they were stuck along for the ride.


End file.
